


Crossing The Event Horizon

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Series: Of Chemicals and First Loves [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Because yes, F/F, FitzSkimmons - Freeform, Multi, also trans!fitz, anyhowwwwwwwwwww, baiiiiii, because i'm utter trash for my ot3, but like there's so many feels, erm yep so fitzskimmons smut is now one of the cursed things i've done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: loveshouldnthurtlikethat asked:Fitzskimmons first time having sex together? 💖💞💕
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Of Chemicals and First Loves [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320944
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Crossing The Event Horizon

This wasn’t the first time they’ve all been in the same bed - there had been long missions and late-night brainstorming and night terrors that had brought them to fall asleep in each other’s arms - but it was the first time they’d all landed there after a date.

“Daisy,” Fitz murmured. His lips traced her neck while Jemma kissed her mouth. Daisy both moaned and laughed at the sound of the nerves in his voice.

“I swear on everything holy, Fitz,” she breathed into Jemma’s mouth. “May I?” she whispered, her fingers on the buttons of Jemma’s shirt.

“Yes please,” Jemma said. They both glanced at Fitz. He paused with his fingers caught up in Daisy’s hair.

“If you both want -”

“Fitz,” Daisy groaned with another laugh. She brought her lips back to Jemma’s with fresh urgency as she started working her out of her blouse. “If you tell me one more time,” she said between kisses, “that there’s no pressure to do anything I don’t want to, Jemma and I are going to kick you out and we’re going to cross this event horizon on our own.”

“Oh, well, yes, I mean, of course that’s okay -”

“Fitz!” Jemma and Daisy laughed and rolled their eyes at the same time. 

“Fitz, look at me.” Jemma took his face into her hands. “I love you. I am going to feel nothing but that love and compersion watching you and Daisy make love to each other, and to me. And if something other than being completely turned on and happy comes up for me, I’ll tell you both. And I expect the same communication from both of you.”

Jemma looked at both of her partners in turn. They nodded like slightly chastened school children.

“Good. Now.” Jemma licked her lips and brought her forehead to Fitz’s. “Do you want this, Fitz? It’s alright if you don’t, or if you’re not in the mood or not ready -”

“I do, no, yes, I am absolutely ready, definitely in the mood, I just want to make sure that you two -”

“And Daisy, you’re all good?”

“Definitely, yes.”

“So then?”

“So then I would very much like to cross our event horizon together, please.”

Jemma and Daisy smiled. Daisy bit her lip.

Fitz’s eyes flashed, finally letting himself smile, too.

“Daisy,” he said. “I um. I think you were busy with something, before I interrupted. Do you want some help?”

“Do I want help taking Jemma’s clothes off?” Daisy tilted her head, letting her eyes trace slowly - very, very slowly - up and down Jemma’s body. “Yeah, I think some help would be nice. Jemma, you still good?”

Jemma kissed her in answer. They’d talked - at length - about exactly how she liked to be touched, how they all liked to be touched. And it was like Daisy had studied a manual.

Daisy dropped to her knees to tease off Jemma’s jeans while Fitz kissed the nape of her neck. When Daisy’s lips found her bare stomach, Jemma whimpered. When Daisy chuckled into her skin, her fingers found themselves wrapped in Daisy’s hair. 

That was something else they’d discussed, but at Daisy’s sharp gasp, Jemma and Fitz both froze.

“Too hard?” Jemma asked.

“No, that, no, that was a good sound. Definitely a good sound.”

“Excellent,” Fitz murmured. He stepped back for a moment, his hands still on Jemma’s hips. All he could hear were Jemma’s soft groans and Daisy’s ragged breaths, and his brain needed a moment.

“Fitz?” Jemma turned, dazed, and reached for him. Daisy stood and moved to sit all three of them on the bed. She straddled Jemma, but mostly - in that moment - so they could all be as close together as possible.

“I’m good, no, I’m good. Just.” Fitz didn’t know how to explain. He just took both of their hands, and kissed their knuckles in turn.

“Just hard to process,” Jemma said. “No matter how much we’ve talked it through, it’s difficult to comprehend actually making love with the two people you share your soul with, watching the two people who mean the most to you in the universe give each other so much pleasure, knowing that you get to be a part of that love, that pleasure?”

Daisy and Fitz both looked slack-jawed at Jemma, who scoffed. “What? I can talk about emotions.”

“Okay, yeah, sure, but that was all poetic and shit, Jemma,” Daisy said. 

A pause. Then Fitz giggled. And Jemma giggled. And Daisy giggled.

Which, naturally, turned into tickling. Which, naturally, ended with Daisy straddling Fitz, holding his hands above his head to prevent him from tickling her. Jemma lied next to him, half turned so she could stare up at Daisy and across at Fitz in the same moment.

Fitz looked up at Daisy, his lips still frozen in a laugh. 

“You’re beautiful, Daisy.”

“So are you. Handsome, beautiful, sexy. All the adjectives.”

She held him down with one hand while she kissed him, her other bracing herself on the bed. Jemma kissed her way up and down Daisy’s arm, her shoulder, and Daisy never would have thought that would be particularly sexy, but God, God, it was.

“Daisy,” Fitz whispered, and the sound was right next to Jemma’s hitched breath as one of the sexiest things Daisy had ever heard. “Can I touch you?”

Daisy answered by shifting her hand off of his instantly. His were warm and soft on her stomach, her hips, her sides, her breasts. His left shook, slightly, slightly, and she shifted to kiss his wrist.

Jemma noticed - of course Jemma noticed - and she brought her lips to Fitz’s to soothe him, to remind him, to steady him.

Daisy didn’t bother stifling a groan as their kiss got deeper. She’d spent years seeing Jemma kiss Fitz, Fitz kiss Jemma, feeling an increasingly powerful combination of genuine happiness and sweet, sweet longing. She’d spent years keeping that longing to herself. 

She didn’t have to anymore. She relished the way her whimpering made Jemma kiss him harder, made Jemma sweep her hair away from her neck, inviting Daisy could kiss her there.

Her fingers found Jemma’s hair, Fitz’s cheek. Fitz’s hand, Jemma’s breasts. The buttons of Fitz’s shirt. The zip on his pants.

When Jemma shifted her lips to Fitz’s neck so Daisy could kiss his mouth, she tasted Jemma on his tongue and relished the way he moaned softly into her. When Jemma shrugged out of her bra and brought Daisy’s hand to her; when Fitz whispered, “go ahead, Daisy,” in her ear; when Jemma immediately tugged at Daisy’s hair and pulled her closer the moment Daisy’s lips touched her nipple; Daisy never thought her heart could pound so loud.

When Fitz knelt on the bed in front of them both, and Daisy asked if she could take his shirt off; when he shrugged out of it himself and stared at her, eyes wide and a little scared; when Daisy kissed his mouth and then his eyes and traced soft kisses all along his top surgery scars; when she whispered that she’d never imagined a rocket scientist could be so sexy, the way he kissed her back made her certain she would never be the same.

When Daisy laid Jemma down and kissed her way up her thighs, and Fitz held her hand while both he and Jemma tangled their fingers into her hair, because she’d asked, and they’d talked; when she could come completely undone, now, from the sheer sensation of it all, Daisy knew that nothing would ever taste as divine as Jemma did when she came in her mouth.

And when Fitz asked if Daisy still wanted to sit on his face; when he moaned that she wasn’t hurting him, that she could ride him as hard as she wanted; when Jemma kissed her and promised that she really, really could; when she begged and Fitz obliged, Jemma helping him push Daisy back onto the bed so he could lick her and slip one, two, three fingers inside her at the same time; when all she felt was Jemma’s mouth on hers and the soft vibration of Fitz’s moans against her clit and the pull of his fingers inside her, one hand grasping at his hair and the other, squeezing Jemma’s hand; when Jemma whispered, “you are so loved, Daisy,” into her ear, and Daisy let herself come... she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that it was true.


End file.
